College Musical
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: The HSM crew is back to film a fourth movie. Only this time, there's a new addition to their cast. Can an aspiraring actress fit into the movie scene or will she forever be only commercial material?
1. Jaylynn Daniels

Disclaimer: Only own Jaylynn Daniels & story idea. Disney owns the HSM characters, & al lthe HSM actors own themselves. Thank-you!

* * *

Jaylynn Daniels stood, leaning against the one wall of the studio, watching as the original cast of High School Musical all chatted and joked around with one another. She was keeping to herself, and trying not to get in anyone's way or be overly noticeable, as she was extremely nervous. She was new to this whole scene, as this would be her very first time acting in any sort of movie. Sure, she had done commercials and a few guest appearances on sitcoms here and there, but there was nothing like being in an actual movie for the very first time. She was extremely excited, but at the same time she was also extremely nervous and shy. How she'd managed to land this part, she'd no idea. She was usually very quiet, and kept to herself, and was more comfortable watching everyone, than everyone watching her. But, apparently, Disney had decided they liked her audition best for their new High School Musical movie. And so, here she stood, watching everyone else laugh and have a good time, while she rotted away into the drywall.

It was while she was standing there, that she began secretly checking out the guys that were the stars of the High School Musical movies. She'd seen all three movies before this one, and had been thoroughly impressed. And of course, like millions of other girls, had thought the guys were pretty hot. Though, unlike the millions of fans, she knew this movie would be far different than the previous three. This movie was actually based on the cast being in college; though for the auditions Disney had just listed it as High School Musical Four auditions. But, this one would be rather interesting to film, since it'd be a bit more adult than the other three movies preceding it. This was also the one that would make or break the whole High School Musical phenomenon.

"_I wonder if they'll ever even notice me?"_ Jaylynn wondered to herself, as she watched the girls hug the guys and they all continued on laughing. She shrugged slightly, as the director entered the room then, breaking her away from her thoughts – though, not her current position.

"Okay, we're going to do a quick role call to ensure everyone's all here," the director stated. "There's some new people, and I want to ensure they did indeed follow the instructions they'd been given."

All the others nodded, and crowded around to listen for their names – though, it was rather obvious which of the old cast was already here. One by one, the director called out the names, in no particular order really – though, it seemed he was calling them by the old cast first, and the new cast members last.

Jaylynn was daydreaming once more, when she suddenly heard her name being called – apparently, she was the only new lead role, though there were new background people. She froze, unable to find her voice for a moment.

"Jaylynn Daniels, are you here or not?" The director demanded, trying not to become impatient. "If you are, please speak up, so we can get on with filming."

"I'm here," Jaylynn's voice finally rang out, sounding squeakier than she'd have liked.

"And where exactly is here?" The Director asked, scanning the crowd for his star newcomer.

"Here," Jaylynn replied, shyly stepping forth to face the crowd of cast members. She felt her face growing hot as everyone turned to see who their new co-star was. She waved her left hand slightly, to signify it was her who had spoken.

Everyone murmured softly, as they checked out the new girl. Eventually, someone stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Corbin," the guy spoke, smiling at her warmly, holding his dark-skinned hand out toward her. "I play -"

"Chad Danport," Jaylynn finished for him, her fair-skinned face turning a light pink hue colour. "I've, um, seen the movies…"

Another guy with blue eyes and brown hair stepped forward then, also smiling at her. ""Then you must know who I am," he chuckled. "You must know who we all are."

"Zac Efron, a.k.a. Troy Bolton," Jaylynn blushed even more. "And I know the names of anyone who played a lead. I did my research, if you can call watching the movies a hundred times over research."

"Seriously?" Corbin spoke up again. "Did you watch them that many times? Or are you just exaggerating?"

Jaylynn looked a bit uncomfortable, as she spoke with honesty. "Seriously," she replied. "Ask any of my friends. Heck, even my Mom could tell you. Though, I'd rather no one ask her – she _might_ have a few embarrassing stories to share."

"Okay, now that we've all met the new girl, let's get to work!" The director clapped. "We still need to get you guys into choreography, and you need to perfect the songs, and we need to start filming a.s.a.p.! Time is money folks!"

As everyone turned to head off where they needed to be, Corbin hung back to wait on Jaylynn. He figured it had to be hard for her, being new and trying to click with the already tight cast.

"So, am I ever going to get to hear any of these embarrassing High School Musical viewing stories?" He asked with a broad smile. "Or am I included on the 'everyone who's not to know' list?"

Jaylynn coughed a little. "You're mostly on the list," she answered. "Though, I _can_ admit to you that I did kind of squeal rather loudly, and literally fall off the couch when Zac came out shirtless in the last movie. But you _can't_ tell _anyone_ that!"

Corbin chuckled. "Seems someone has a crush," he teased, smiling more when he saw her blush again.

"I do not," Jaylynn attempted to deny, finally giving up when she felt her face grow hot again. "Okay, maybe a _small_ one! But can you blame me? It's those eyes, I tell you!"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Corbin assured her, as they reached where the choreography was to be taught. "Good luck today, and have fun."

"Thanks," Jaylynn smiled, as she moved to take her spot – trying her hardest not to squeal when she realized she was to be standing behind Zac for most of this one. Who knew she'd get such a nice view of him so soon? She blushed yet again, as she tried to derail her embarrassing thoughts.

Corbin chuckled to himself once more as he saw her, and had figured out what she was looking at. The poor girl would be lucky to make it through the whole routine with having a heart-attack, what with having that kind of view of Zac.

"What's so funny, man?" Zac asked his friend then, having noticed him looking behind him. He cast a glance back, smiling at Jaylynn, then turned his gaze back upon Corbin.

"Nothing," Corbin answered, flashing Jaylynn yet another smile. "Just something Jaylynn told me, that's all."

"What did she tell you?" Zac wanted to know.

"Nothing you need to know about," Corbin answered. "Now, let's do this man!"

The choreographer began teaching them the routine for the song currently blaring from the nearby boom box. He showed them the routine in bits and pieces, before finally putting it all together. The old cast learned rather quickly, as did some of the back-up dancers. But, Jaylynn was struggling a bit – partly because she wouldn't stop staring at Zac – and Corbin.

"Jaylynn!" The chorographer exclaimed, standing before her after telling everyone to stop once more. "What seems to be the problem? Everyone else has picked most of the routine up, while you are still struggling? I thought I was sure your résumé had said that you were a trained dancer? Did you lie about that?"

Jaylynn shrunk some, hating to be put on the spot. "No, Sir. I didn't lie about anything on my résumé."

"Well, if you are a trained dancer, then why is it that people like Ashley, who've had no dance training, are picking up the routine much faster?" He demanded, as he waved a hand in Ashley Tisdale's direction.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Jaylynn apologized, feeling highly embarrassed. "I'll try harder, I promise."

"Everyone else can break for lunch," he stated. "Jaylynn and I will stay here and figure out what seems to be the problem."

The cast all glanced at Jaylynn as they walked past, some of them shaking their heads in annoyance, while others in sympathy.

"Man, that guy is hardcore," Corbin commented, as he strolled off with his friends, an arm slung over Monique. "I mean, so what if she isn't catching on as fast? This is her first day – the rest of us have had more time to get used to it all."

"Well, maybe she shouldn't've auditioned if she couldn't keep up," Vanessa commented. "And does she have to stare at Zac so much? I swear she's going to end up burning holes in the back of his head from all the staring she's been doing."

"Intimidated much?" Ashley asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend, who'd her arm possessively around Zac's upper right arm. "She said in the beginning she was a fan."

"Well, she's chosen the wrong time to be star struck," Monique pointed out. "I'm not trying to be mean, but we do have a movie to complete here."

Zac shook his head at them all. "Just give her some time," he told them. "I'm sure she'll do just fine, once she's used to all of us. You try being the only new cast member, and having to be put on the spot for your mistakes."

Corbin nodded his head in agreement, as the girls all shrugged. The group of them continued on to find the buffet table, all having had worked up an appetite.

Meanwhile, back in the rehearsal room, the choreographer was still pushing Jaylynn to try harder, though she'd been trying her hardest.

"Any harder, and I'm going to pass out," she gasped finally.

The man snorted. "Figures, they send me an out of shape brat to deal with. First day or not, you ought to be catching on just as quickly as everyone else."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that everyone learns at their own rate?" Jaylynn managed to get out, while trying to get her breathing under control. "I've never done this type of dance before."

"Neither has Ashley, yet she picked it up quickly," he retorted. "You ought to be more like her."

"Ashley's also danced in all three High School Musical movies," Jaylynn pointed out. "I haven't. And _quit_ comparing me to Ashley. I'm _not_ her, I'm _Jaylynn_."

"You'll also be unemployed if you don't watch your attitude," the choreographer stated calmly. "Now, I'd advise you to lose some weight, and get into shape and quick – before I tell the director you're just not good enough for this movie and he fires you."

Jaylynn stood there looking at him in shock. Did he really have to go and comment on her weight? She wasn't fat by any means, but in her mind she was. In her mind, everything made her look fat and there was just nothing she could do about it.

"Now, I'd also advise you to continue rehearsing on your own, while I go get some lunch myself," he told her. "And you'd better have learned most of it by the time I get back."

With that said and done, he turned and left the room swiftly. Jaylynn stood there watching him, with hurt evident in her eyes, as well as unshed tears. She swallowed the lump that was now in her throat, and after taking a deep breath, began the routine again.

Fifteen minutes later, Corbin and Zac were heading back to the rehearsal room, wanting to goof around with the dance moves some, before getting back down to business. They'd left the girls to gossip, and the other guys were currently shooting hoops. As they neared the room though, they heard what sounded like someone crying, and picked up their pace. They were surprised to find the new girl curled up in the one corner, crying softly and muttering things to herself.

"Jaylynn?" Corbin spoke, as him and Zac both hurried on over to the young girl. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?" Zac wanted to know, as he casually checked her over for any injuries.

Jaylynn shied away from them both slightly, feeling highly embarrassed about being caught crying. She _hated_ for anyone to see her cry.

"I'm – I'm fine," she choked out finally. "Just – just let me be. Please."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Corbin checked, gently placing a hand on her back.

"You seem pretty upset for someone who says they're okay," Zac stated.

"There's nothing you can do about it anyway," Jaylynn shrugged slightly, her face buried in her hands.

"You know, you can tell us what's wrong," Zac told her gently. "It's not like we're going to get mad at you for it or anything."

Jaylynn looked up at him them, seriousness showing in her eyes. "You can't make me less fat, Zac," she replied. "So why bother even trying? There's nothing I can do about it, that wouldn't be stupid to do to begin with. So what's the point? I'm always going to be too fat, and too out of shape, and too stupid."

"What?" Corbin said in disbelief. "Who told you that you were fat? Was it one of the girls?"

"And you're not stupid," Zac stated, cutting her off when he saw her about to protest. "Hey, we may not know you very well yet, but we know how to spot a bright young lady, and you're definitely bright."

"Not always," Jaylynn grumbled softly, looking down in defeat. "I feel incredibly stupid right now, crying over something so – so stupid."

Corbin shook his head. "Hey, it must've been important to cry about at the moment, so it's alright to have done so. I know I've cried over something I thought was incredibly stupid, but really I'd very good reason to cry over it in the end."

Jaylynn shrugged again. "So, what're you guys doing back here before the end of lunch anyway?" She questioned curiously. "I highly doubt you came back here expecting to find me in a bawling mess."

Zac chuckled and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Don't worry about it, Kid. We just came back to mess around with the dance steps anyway."

Jaylynn growled lowly in her throat at the mere mention of the dance routine. "Them stupid steps are gonna be the end of me! I mean, why doesn't he do something a bit more interesting and less confusing? And why does that man have no patience whatsoever?!? Day one and he expects us all to be spectacular or something. "

Corbin and Zac both shared a look over the top of Jaylynn's head, having had easily figured out the root to her problems. This was their first time working with this choreographer, and neither of them had liked him from the very first moment they had met him. He seemed pushy, and seemed to have eyes for the girls – especially Ashley.

"And if he compares me to Ashley _once_ more!" Jaylynn ranted, momentarily forgetting who her listeners were. "Yes, she's cool and all, but I am _not_ her!"

"And nobody here expects you to be," Zac assured her. "Just be yourself."

"You said the moves should be more interesting and less complicated," Corbin piped up again, drawing their attention back to the previous conversation. "What would you have us doing, if you could?"

Jaylynn stood up, with their help, and stretched a little, cracking her back. "Well, I wouldn't have us doing stupid hand claps," she stated. "Not for that part of the song. Instead, I'd have us do this."

The boys watched in awe as she did a one-handed back-flip, landing on her feet perfectly, as she began to dance. They watched her for a few minutes, going to turn the music on, so they could get a better idea of it. The sound of the music drew the girls in, as well as the rest of the old cast. They watched curiously, as Zac and Corbin joined Jaylynn in doing her dance moves – obviously, they'd seen them a couple times beforehand.

A short while later, the choreographer came storming into the room angrily, ripping the boom box cord from the wall. "_What_ is going on in here?" He demanded. "Who changed my routine to this foolishness?!"

Everyone eyed one another momentarily, before Ashley stepped forward. "I did," she told him, after having had flashed Jaylynn a quick smile. "Is there a problem?"

"Did I say foolishness?" He retracted. "I meant greatness! This routine is fantastic! I absolutely _love_ it Ashley. Why don't you all show it to me again?"

Jaylynn snorted, causing everyone else to snicker some, as they all once more took their places and began doing the new dance routine.


	2. Where's Mikayla?

A.N.: I've managed to start chapter four, so I figured why not post one more chapter to keep y'all entertained. Though, when chapter three will be posted I've no idea - no promises. Depends on how soon chapter five gets started - lol.

Disclaimer: Only own Jaylynn Daniels & story idea. Disney owns the HSM characters, & all the HSM actors own themselves. Thank-you!

* * *

A week later, three of the dance routines had been perfected – luckily, they were for the first three songs in the movie, so they could easily start filming now and worry about the rest later.

During the week, Jaylynn had managed to avoid the choreographer as best she could, having had gotten sick of his harassment. And now, that they were done with him for a short while, she was rather eager to start filming her very first movie.

"Alright, everyone gather around," the director called out. "This is the first scene, where Zac has gone to visit Vanessa at Stanford. Anyone who cares to stay and watch must be quiet while on the set. And anyone who is not in this scene, please stay out of view of the cameras."

Everyone nodded, and either moved to where they needed to be or left all together. Jaylynn stood in the background watching though, wanting to see what it was going to be like – and to drool over Zac for a little while longer.

"Hey," a voice startled her, though it'd spoken softly. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Jaylynn turned her head, only to find Corbin standing next to her smiling. She returned the gesture, and nodded her head silently. It was probably way more than obvious as to just how much she enjoyed hanging out with him and the others. After that first day, they'd taken her under their wing and were helping her out where they could. They'd also insisted on her hanging out with them when not on the set as well, which had her tickled pink.

Corbin smiled a bit more, as he leaned back against the wall they stood in front of. "Anxious to start your scenes?"

"Aren't we supposed to be quiet?" Jaylynn whispered, eyeing him as though he was crazy to dare even talk while the cameras were rolling.

"So long as we're quiet, the cameras aren't going to pick us up all the way back here," he chuckled softly, his brown eyes twinkling with merriment. "This really is your first movie, isn't it?"

"I haven't lied to any of you," Jaylynn answered. "So everything I've said has been true. I'd say I've never lied, but that _would_ be a lie – I've lied about many a trivial thing in my seventeen years."

Corbin chuckled again. "Haven't we all?"

"Probably," Jaylynn giggled. "And yes, I'm anxious to start filming my scenes. It's going to be fun doing scenes with you - and the ones with the others."

Corbin smirked. "Almost forget about the others, didn't you?"

Jaylynn rolled her blue eyes away from his gaze in response, discreetly letting him now he'd indeed been correct. It wasn't her fault she'd a growing crush on the guy next to her. She'd been crushing on him long before she'd even met him, but having had met him had just made her crush worse. Same thing happened with her crush on Zac – though, she knew in her heart, she was crushing on Corbin more so than the star of the movie.

Corbin reached over and squeezed the hand at her side gently. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he promised, smiling at her once more.

Jaylynn giggled some more, squeezing his hand back. "Thanks for the reassurance, but I'm not too worried about them thinking I forgot about them."

Corbin smirked in response, then resumed watching Zac and Vanessa's first scene together. He still couldn't believe they were actually doing a college musical. He just hoped all their fans didn't hate them for the crazy twists to the original High School Musical plot lines. But, no matter the overall outcome, he knew he was mighty glad to be back doing another movie with his friends. And the newest addition to their crew seemed to fit in wonderfully as well, though she was a bit quieter than the rest.

Soon as Zac and Vanessa's scene was over, the director called for Corbin and Jaylynn. "Now, this is the scene where we see Chad at his respective college, doing his basketball thing. He starts off in the locker rooms, and comes out all energetic, only to bump into Mikayla Hansworth. Mikayla smiles at him shyly, as he helps her pick up her books he's caused her to scatter all over the floor. They chat for a few moments, then carry on their way to their respective classes. Now, let's get to it."

Corbin, whom was already in his outfit for the first scene, quickly took his place in the locker room that had been set up for them. He raised his eyebrows at Jaylynn playfully, flashing her yet another grin, as he quickly went over his lines in his head.

Jaylynn giggled quietly, as she watched Corbin start his scene, trying not to drool over him as much as she'd done Zac. This was her first scene, and it'd suck to end up doing it with drool dribbling down her chin, so to speak.

Corbin chatted with his new teammates in the locker room for a few minutes, then headed for the locker room door only to end up bumping into no one.

"Cut!" The director called. "Where's Mikayla?"

Jaylynn broke out of her daze, at hearing them call for Mikayla and realized she'd forgotten to go to her respective spot for her first scene. "Sorry!" She squeaked, quickly hurrying over to where she was supposed to be.

The director shook his head slightly, a bit amused. "All right, let's try this again, shall we? And Mikayla, remember to be outside the door this time."

Jaylynn nodded, and Corbin started off by coming out of the locker room door once more. He bumped into Jaylynn, who startled and tumbled to the floor along with her books.

"Sorry!" They both exclaimed, as Jaylynn scrambled to pick up her books, and Corbin bent down to help. "I didn't see you there."

"Here," Corbin spoke, as they stood, holding some of her books out to her. "Sorry about that….."

"Mikayla," Jaylynn replied, shyly taking her books from him. "Mikayla Hansworth. I'm sorry to have gotten in your way…."

"Chad. Chad Danport," Corbin answered, flashing her a warm smile and holding his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you, Chad," Jaylynn spoke bashfully. She stared at him a moment, before turning to leave. "I'd better get to class. Professor Hamilton hates for anyone to be late."

"Yeah, I'd better get to my class too," Corbin replied. "I'll see you around Mikayla."

"You just might," Jaylynn laughed softly, a small smile upon her face. She then turned and walked off down the hallway, trying to ignore the fact she could feel Corbin's gaze still upon her.

Corbin watched her for a moment longer, then turned and headed for his locker to get his books. "Careful there, Chad. You've a girlfriend, remember."

"Cut! That was wonderful!" The director exclaimed. "Jaylynn, that soft laugh you gave was absolutely brilliant! I couldn't have pictured it any better. Great work!"

Jaylynn turned a bright crimson. "Um…Thank-you?"

Corbin laughed, as he went over and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Praised after your first scene, and yet you were worried."

"Oh, shush," Jaylynn replied. "I'd every right to worry. And besides, it's not so much the acting scenes I'm worried about."

"Your dancing will be fine," Corbin assured her. "Especially the first dance sequence, since you choreographed it and all."

"No, Ashley choreographed it," Jaylynn smirked. "If only that fool of a choreographer knew the truth."

"Then we'd probably be stuck still doing his lame moves," Corbin shook his head. "We'll keep that secret until Ashley gets tired of his praise."

Jaylynn laughed. "I only wish that were my problem with him."

Corbin eyed her warily. "He's not still giving you trouble, is he?"

"No, I'm fine," Jaylynn lied. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble for them all. She knew just how much this movie meant to them all – and to her. She didn't want to risk messing up the biggest opportunity she'd probably ever have.

Corbin looked her over, not quite believing her, but willing to let it go for now. "Let's go find the others now, shall we? I think it's time for someone else's scene, so Zac and Vanessa at least should be free."

Jaylynn flashed him a grin. "I like the sounds of that.

Corbin rolled his eyes some as he followed her. "I should've known you'd like the thought of finding Zac."

Moments later, the two had found their friends, and Jaylnn was babbling excitedly to Zac about her very first movie scene ever. She felt even more thrilled about the fact he was actually listening to her, and smiling while he did so.

Zac sat there listening to Jaylynn ramble on endlessly about her very first movie scene excitedly. He couldn't blame the young girl for being so excited, as he still remembered how excited he'd been about his first big movie as well. And besides, she was sort of like a little sister to him now, though he'd only known her a week. But a week had been more than enough time for him to deem her just that.

"So, does this mean you're even more excited for the rest of your scenes?" Zac asked her, an amused grin upon his face.

"Oh, you'd better believe it!" Jaylynn enthused. "I'm so excited I could dance around this whole room right now."

"Oh, really?" Zac raised his eyebrows at her. "I don't believe you."

"Just you watch!" Jaylynn replied, getting up and starting to sing as she danced around the room. "Oh, I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it. I know, I know, I want you, I want you…."

Corbin laughed, as he watched Zac get up and join her in her song and dance. It was rather quite amusing to see, though Vanessa didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"What's wrong, girl?" Corbin asked his friend. "The way you're looking at her, one would think you're feeling threatened."

"She better _not_ be a threat," Vanessa answered him, confirming what everyone else had seemed to pick up on, except for the two currently singing and dancing. "Or she'll wish she'd never even met him to begin with."

"Whoa girl," Corbin stated. "Calm down and think straight for a moment here. She's like a little sister to him, if you haven't noticed. And so what if she's a crush? It's not one she's going to act upon, seeing as how she respects you and him both. Just because she likes to talk his ear off doesn't mean a thing. Ever stop to think maybe she's starting to see him as an older brother, so she gets a little clingy because of that at times? She's new around here and an only child, and often left alone from the sounds of it – she has to have been pretty lonely up to now."

Vanessa shrugged. "I can't help how I feel, Corbin. I just love Zac so much; I don't want to lose him to anyone."

"Well, becoming possessive isn't the way to go about I t," Corbin commented. "Besides, Jaylynn means no harm. Let her bask in all the attention he's willing to give – sometimes, I'm not so sure she gets enough of it at home."

"She is awful quiet unless she's really excited about something," Vanessa agreed. "Sometimes, I think she's afraid to say anything, and other times I wonder if she'll ever shut-up."

Corbin laughed some. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But she means well, and always ends up being rather entertaining."

Vanessa glanced over at her boyfriend and Jaylynn, who were still currently singing and dancing about the room. "Yeah, she is rather great entertainment," she agreed. "The both of them."


	3. Does She Ever'

A.N.: You can thank Family Channel for airing HSM 2 last night, & striking some inspiration in me - lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own Jaylynn Daniels/Mikayla Hansworth, story idea, & every song written into this fic. Disney owns the HSM characters & the HSM actors own themselves. Thank-you!

* * *

Later on that day, once lunch was done and over with, Corbin and Jaylnn were back on set for their next scene. Zac was there as well, as this time 'Troy' was coming to visit 'Chad'. It seemed Zac's character did a whole lot of running back and forth between most the schools in this movie – though, it was all wonderful fun.

"Okay, this time, Chad and Troy are catching up outside the school when Mikayla walks by. Chad calls out her name, and waves, then he talks to Troy some more. After chatting a bit more, he breaks out into song, about how he can't get the new girl off his mind."

The three of them nodded, and then headed off to where they were supposed to be on set.

"And Mikayla, don't miss your cue this time!" The director called out.

Jaylynn blushed for the zillionth time that day, as she nodded her response. She still couldn't believe she'd missed her cue that morning.

"So how's your first few weeks been?" Zac asked Corbin, as they stood out front of the college that was to be Chad's. "Talked to Taylor at all?"

"They've been alright," Corbin shrugged. "School's school, you know? As for Taylor, yeah, we've talked some. Argued, talked, argued, talked – basically the usual."

Zac laughed. "Yeah, I can see nothing's definitely changed there. It's what you two do best."

"Well, if she didn't always have to make things so complicated, it wouldn't be so bad," Corbin replied. "I mean, how many times a month, can a girl seriously need flowers?"

Zac shook his head. "Apparently almost every day, from what I've heard from Gabriella. I've heard all about Taylor's demands from you both, and Gabs has said how sweet it is that you send Taylor flowers as often as you do. Though, I'm sweeter for showing up practically every weekend to visit."

"You're making the rest of us look bad, man," Corbin commented, shaking his head. It was then he spotted Jaylynn walking by. "Hey Mikayla!"

Jaylynn looked around for a moment, her eyes finally landing on Corbin. "Oh, hey Corbin!" She called out in return, with a small wave.

"Cut! Cut!" The director yelled. "Mikayla, his name is Chad. Chad Danforth. Not Corbin. Mikayla doesn't know a Corbin."

Jaylynn smacked her hand over her face. "Sorry!" She squeaked. "They both start with 'C'."

"Yeah, I can see how that'd get confusing," the director chuckled. "Let's try this again. Pick up from where Chad yells hello. And action!"

"Hey Mikayla!" Corbin shouted once more, waving at her this time.

Jaylynn did the same movements as before, looking around and waving slightly. "Oh, hey….hey….Chad!"

The director let them continue on, as he saw Jaylynn flash Corbin a smile from where she stood a few feet away. She then turned and carried on her way, her knapsack slung over her shoulder, and her books in her arms.

Corbin turned back to Zac then. "So, how's your classes been going?"

"Fine," Zac answered. "Who was she? She's pretty cute."

"You're taken, remember?" Corbin reminded him.

"Well, so are you, but it doesn't mean we can't look or be friends with the opposite sex," Zac stated. "And besides, it's not every day I hear you calling out to a girl. I mean, you don't even like calling out to Taylor, and _she's_ your girlfriend."

"She's just some chic I bumped into earlier by accident," Corbin shrugged. "I knocked into her when I came out of the locker rooms."

Zac shook his head. "I bet you knocked her off her feet too, am I right?"

"Not my fault she was standing so close to the door," Corbin said, as they neared the junky looking pick-up truck 'Troy' had driven up in. "Wasn't my fault her books scattered everywhere either, or the fact her blue eyes burned into me."

"She's blue eyes, huh?" Zac smirked, as he opened the door to his truck.

"Does she ever," Corbin answered, tossing his bag inside the truck once opening the door on his side. He then stepped up into it, but peered over the top at Zac and began to sing. "Does she ever; her eyes are like the pale blue sky. The way they gaze into you, you know you never want to see her cry…."

He then began to climb and dance all over the battered old pick-up truck, with Zac watching and finally joining in on the last chorus. "She's oh, so fine. One greeting from her and she's on my mind, the rest of the time. What am I to do? My heart belongs to another, but my thoughts are filled with her. Oh, what am I going to do? How am I going to get through? Will I ever get you out of my head? I need to think of something else instead. I need something else instead."

The boys finished the song, then moved to actually get inside the truck this time, and Zac started it up and drove off once they were both buckled in.

Jaylynn moved from her current position, as she'd had to move around some during the song, as the cameras kept flashing to her. They had to after all, since Corbin _was_ singing about her and her blue eyes. She giggled at the oddness of it, as she headed on back over to where the boys stood.

"That was highly entertaining," she told them with a smile. "I think I can get used to you guys singing about me and my blue eyes very quickly, no matter how weird it may be."

The boys both laughed, as they each draped an arm over one of her shoulders. "Let's find the others, and catch up with everyone while we're on break," Zac suggested. "It's always fun to hear about everyone's scenes, if we've happened to miss them."

"Ooh, I've reason to ramble!" Jaylynn exclaimed happily, her eyes glowing with excitement. "I can't wait to tell Monique her man's been singing about me and me alone."

Corbin laughed. "Correction - Taylor's man has been singing about you, not Monique's."

"Technically, it's the same thing," Jaylynn smirked. "Since you _do_ play Chad, and she _does_ play Taylor."

"And you're enjoying this immensely, because _you_ play Mikayla," Zac chuckled, "Chad's love interest."

"Hey, not my fault the director insists the world evolve around me," Jaylynn teased as they found and joined the others. "Hey gang! You missed Corbin singing and dancing about my eyes! It was rather amusing."

"There's one playback I can't wait to see," Monique laughed. "I mean, of all things to sing about."

"Well, she does have sky blue eyes," Corbin shrugged somewhat. "They just happened to write a song and dance about it and made me perform it."

The girls all giggled, as Jaylynn joined them to catch up on things she'd missed while filming her scenes; the boys meanwhile, wandered off to shoot some hoops.

"You should've seen him," Monique snickered. "He came right on up to Ashley, and actually asked her out on a date."

Ashley shook her head at this. "Like I'm really going to date some creepy, old choreographer."

Jaylynn shuddered slightly at the mere thought of it all. The man was rather creepy, and he was constantly harassing her. Least when he spoke to Ashley, it was always in high regards – when he spoke to her, it was as though she were nothing more than a filthy piece of trash.

Vanessa eyed Jaylynn carefully, when she saw the younger girl shudder. "He hasn't been giving you a hard time lately, has he?"

"No," Jaylynn shook her head, lying once more about that despicable man. "I've barely seen him. I think he's too busy stalking Ashley or something."

Now it was Ashley's turn to shudder. "I wish he wouldn't. I swear, if that man ever follows me home, I am so calling the cops."

"Calling the cops on whom?" Lucas Grabeel asked, as he joined the group. He'd been over talking too Olesya, KayCee, Chris, and Ryne. "What did I miss?"

"The choreographer, if he follows Ashley home," Monique replied.

"He hasn't done that, has he?" Lucas demanded protectively, turning to eye Ashley. "I mean, I know he's been flirting with you and stuff, but he's not flat out stalking you, is he?"

"No, he's fine," Ashley assured him. "He's a weirdo, but he hasn't done anything that stupid."

"Yet," Jaylynn muttered under her breath.

"Do you know something we don't?" Monique asked the girl currently trying to hide underneath her hat. "Because if so, we'd like to know."

"No, I don't know anything," Jaylynn replied, honest for once about the man who haunted her nightmares. "I just don't trust him, is all."

"Well, if he tries _anything_ on _any_ of you, you let me know," Lucas told them firmly. "I'm not about to stand back and let him hurt anyone I care about."

Jaylynn flashed him a warm smile, at hearing that. She wasn't used to so many people caring about her well-being. Sure her folks did, when it was convenient for them – and her mom did watch all the High School Musical movies with her – but still. It was nothing compared to the way this close-knit cast seemed to care about one another – and she was beyond glad to be apart of it.

Lucas returned her smile. "That goes for you too, Kiddo."

"I know," Jaylynn spoke softly, looking down shyly, her hat covering her eyes.

"So long as you know," Lucas replied, just as Corbin and Zac re-joined them.

"Knows what?" Corbin wanted to know.

"That if anyone's giving her any trouble she can tell us," Lucas answered.

"I'm sure she knows that by now," Zac laughed. "I think that's all we've been telling the poor Kid."

"Well, we don't want anything happening to Chad's love interest, now do we?" Corbin smirked, going over and draping an arm around Jaylynn's shoulders. "I mean, without her, there'd be no movie. Well, there would be, but there'd be no point in having me in it."

Jaylynn giggled, as she leaned into his embrace. "I just hope the fans don't hate me for taking Chad from Taylor."

"I'm sure they figured that'd end up happening eventually," Monique shrugged. "Not everyone has a fairy-tale ending like Troy and Gabriella here."

"And who says we're going to have a fairy-tale ending?" Zac asked, as he sat behind Vanessa, wrapping his arms about her.

"Well, it _is_ in the script," Jaylynn pointed out, still snuggled into Corbin.

Everyone laughed, highly amused by that. It was the truth though.

"Well, I'm glad someone's read the whole script," the director commented with a smile as he approached his leading actors. "We're ready for the next scene now, so we'll be needing Chad, Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor."

Jaylynn sighed, as she un-willingly pulled herself from Corbin's embrace. "Break a leg y'all."

"Not coming to watch?" Corbin asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and hang out with Lucas and Ashley for awhile," Jaylynn said, as she went and hugged the blond boy tight. "I haven't seen much of them lately, and would like to spend some time with them."

"Alright," Corbin shrugged. "You know where to find me, if you need me."

"Us," Zac corrected him with a laugh. "C'mon gang. Let's get this show on the road."

"I couldn't agree with you more," the director stated, as he followed the four of them out of the room.

"You like him don't you?" Ashley smirked, as she saw Jaylynn eye one of the leaving boys longer than the other.

"Huh? Like who? Lucas?" Jaylynn replied, shifting her gaze over to the blond girl, as she moved to sit next to Lucas. "Of course I like him. He's great fun to be around and watch dance."

"No, not Lucas," Ashley laughed. "Though, I think we all know you like him by now. But I'm talking about the one you were just staring at."

"As a friend, yes," Jaylynn answered quickly – a little _too_ quick. "As a brother, yes. But like that, no way!"

"Liar," Ashley insisted. "Now c'mon, tell me. It's just us here – and Lucas."

"So…. Lucas…." Jaylynn began, ignoring Ashley's questioning altogether. "You filmed any funny scenes lately?"


	4. You're A Wildcat

A.N.: Only own Jaylynn, story idea, & _**all**_ songs. Disney owns all the HSM characters & everyone else owns themselves. Thank-you!

* * *

A few days later, they were in dance rehearsals once more, as to refresh their memories on the dance Jaylynn had choreographed – though, if anyone asked, Ashley had fixed the routine for them. Today was the day they were to film it, and they wanted it to be perfect, as so far it was one of their favourite routines.

Jaylynn stood in the background sipping some water, as she watched everyone do the moves she'd taught them. She felt mighty proud of herself for doing so, though they all had to lie and say Ashley had created the moves – it was the only way to keep the choreographer from trying to change the routine on them. They knew if he figured his favourite pupil had made the routine, then all would be well in the land of dance.

"What're you doing back here all by your lonesome?" Corbin queried, as he came to stand next to her, grabbing up his own bottle of water.

"Just – taking it all in," Jaylynn shrugged slightly. "It's not often you-know-who leaves the room and I get a break."

"Ah, gotcha," Corbin nodded, then spoke again after taking a swig of water. "You did good, you know. Everyone loves this routine and is excited to do it. I haven't seen all of us this excited to dance in a long time."

"You mean since the last movie, right?" Jaylynn smirked, capping her bottle of water.

Corbin laughed. "Well, yeah, sort of. But still."

Jaylynn shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Well, I sure think it was something," Corbin told her sincerely. "You're a wonderful dancer when you want to be, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise; especially not stuffy, know-it-all, creepazoid choreographers."

"I'll try not to," Jaylynn promised him softly. "We better get back out there, before you-know-who comes back and starts yelling."

Corbin sighed, as he watched her cap her bottle of water and set it down, before heading back out onto the dance floor. He'd a feeling the man was still giving the girl a hard time, but he couldn't accuse him of anything until he knew for sure. His gut instincts just weren't proof enough, and so long as Jaylynn kept on lying about it, there was no way for him to help her out. He shook his head, then followed her lead, just as the choreographer re-entered the room.

"Okay, I've been told they're ready for y'all," the man smiled, clapping his hands in delight. "Go on out there and make me proud!"

"Don't you mean, make Ashley proud?" Zac queried. "Since they're her moves and all?"

"Yes, yes, go on and make my star pupil proud," he encouraged. He watched as they all left the room, somehow managing to snag Jaylynn before she'd the chance to escape.

Jaylynn looked up startled, when she felt herself being yanked back from the group. She felt a little scared, upon looking up into the eyes of the man who seemed to enjoy terrorizing her to no end.

"Now, listen here, you little brat," he snarled quietly, leaning in close. "You better _not_ mess this dance up! I don't know just _how_ you managed to learn these moves so quick, yet fail miserably at learning all the others, but you had _better_ improve! And if you screw this dance up, I _will_ have your sorry little ass fired!"

"They won't fire me," Jaylynn replied, slightly cocky. "They like my acting too much, and it's too late to find 'Chad' another love interest."

"Mess this up, and you _shall_ pay!" He hissed, squeezing her arm harder than he'd previously been.

Jaylynn winced in pain, managing to keep silent, as she heard Zac calling out for her.

"Jaylynn? Jayl? C'mon! Everyone's waiting!" Zac called out, as he headed back towards the dance studio. "Jaylyyyyn!"

The choreographer gave Jaylynn the unfriendliest look she had _ever_ seen, before releasing her and disappearing into the shadows quickly.

Jaylynn gulped down the lump that had risen into her throat, then managed to take a deep breath, before stepping out into the hallway. "I'm right here."

Zac cocked his head to the side, eying her curiously. There was something different about her, he could sense it. But as to what it was, he didn't know.

"Are you coming? Everyone's waiting," he told her. "We can't do this scene without Chad's love interest. I'm afraid he'd have a fit."

Jaylynn gave a small laugh, as she quickly hurried over to Zac, after casting a nervous glance back into the dance studio. "Sorry. I just needed another quick gulp of water."

Zac smiled at her, not fully believing her statement, but letting it go for now. "Let's go see the Wizard," he smiled, then began to sing. "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz."

Jaylynn giggled some, as she took hold of his hand, and allowed him to lead her into where they all had to be for the next scene.

"Good, we're all here," the director smiled, soon as he saw Zac and Jaylynn enter the room. "Places everyone! We've a dance sequence to record!"

The music started, and everyone began to dance at once, some singing. They were filming the dance sequences out of order, but only because some were easier to do than others. And the director wanted to get all the easy ones out of the way, before they started focusing on the harder ones.

"College days aren't meant to be fun, What with all the work you do in the day," Chad, Troy, Ryan, and Zeke all sang, as they danced. "But college nights are a different story, Time to let loose and not worry, About the things getting in your way…"

"You can climb any mountain, If you really give it a try," the boys continued, as Chad and Ryan crouched down for Troy to jump over them in a rollover type way. "Surpass any obstacle, If you just aim real high…"

The scene switched over to Mikayla in her dorm room then, all by her lonesome.

"So let go, have some fun, Now that the work day is done," Mikayla joined in, as she jumped and flipped on her dorm bed. Next, she grabbed her head and swung it around, before flopping down on her bed. "No point in driving yourself crazy, It's alright to be a little bit lazy. All work and no play, Just ain't the way…."

She hopped off her bed then, and headed out the door of her room, and quickly made it to the stairs, where she continued to sing as she made her way up.

"You can climb any mountain, If you really give it a try. Surpass any obstacle, If you just aim real high…."

The scene switched again, only this time over to Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay.

"Remember your friends, You'll need them in the end, No matter what people may say," the four girls sang, their arms all around one another. "Someone to count on, Is better than no one, So don't let life get in your way…."

"You can climb any mountain," the four girls sang, then the scene switched over to Mikayla quickly.

"Any mountain," Mikayla sang, as she continued up the staircase.

"If you really give it a try," the four girls sang again.

This time the scene switched quickly to the boys. "Give it a try"

"Surpass any obstacle." The scene went back once more to the four girls.

"You can do it," the boys sang.

"If you just aim real high," the girls harmonized.

"Aim real high," Mikayla continued, as she reached the top of the staircase and was suddenly shown on the roof of her dorm.

Suddenly, everyone was all on the same roof, though on video it was cut into three, to look as though they were all on separate roofs.

"You can climb any mountain," the boys sang, climbing onto one another's shoulders – Ryan on Chad's, and Zeke on Troy's.

"Any, any mountain," Mikayla belted out, as she ran up onto a picnic table atop her rooftop. Her dorm roof had a recreation area on it. Odd place to have one, but it worked well for the movie.

"If you really give it a try," the boys went on, as Zeke and Ryan flipped down off Chad and Troy's shoulders.

"Give it, give it a try," Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay added, as they did a couple cartwheels.

"Surpass any obstacle," the boys went on, all running and jumping over a chair. Apparently, all their dorms had recreational areas on the roofs.

"You can do it. Know you can do it," Mikayla sang, as she jumped into the air, twisted, flipped, and landed in a perfect split.

"If you just aim real high," the boys continued, all four doing back flips at once.

"Aim real, real high," the girls sang once more, as they did a couple cheerleader moves.

"If you aim real high," everyone sang, now all doing the same moves. "Real, real, high…."

"And…that's a wrap!" The director called out. "Wonderful everyone! Absolutely wonderful! I think this was the best one yet. Simple, yet fun! Brilliant, Ashley! We should have you choreograph some more, if we don't like the original moves!"

"Actually, Sir," Ashley stepped forward, wanting to give credit where it was due. "Jaylynn choreographed this one. I just took credit for it, since she asked me to do so."

The director raised his eyebrows, then glanced over at Jaylynn, who suddenly looked mortified. "Is this true?" He asked curiously, wondering why she suddenly looked so scared. "Because if so, it was brilliant!"

"Y-Yes, Sir," Jaylynn managed to squeak out, as Corbin came to stand beside her. "It's true."

The director smiled. "Keep up the good work, Kid. You're doing fantastic things here."

"Thanks," Jaylynn spoke shyly, hiding her face into Corbin, as he'd placed a protective arm around her.

"Alright, let's take a brief break, then continue on with filming," the director suggested. "I'm sure you're all in need of showers or water or something of the sort after all that dancing."

Everyone nodded, and headed off in their own directions mostly.

"Why'd you tell him?" Jaylynn demanded upon reaching Ashley and Lucas. "Now you-know-who probably knows!"

"Well, it's too late for him to do anything about it now," Ashley pointed out. "Besides, why should I take credit for something you did? You deserve the credit, Jayl."

Jaylynn shrugged slightly, Corbin's arm still draped over her shoulders. "I don't know. It just makes sense to me. I'm just – not used to – all this…"

Ashley smiled. "Well, get used to it, Kiddo, because you're one of us now."

"That's right!" Zac piped up, as him and Vanessa joined them. "You're a Wildcat!"

"And Wildcats stick together," Vanessa added, smiling as well.

"C'mon. We've got something for you," Corbin told the young girl still clinging to him. "And I know you'll like it."

"Like it is an understatement," Lucas laughed, as they all headed off for their dressing room trailers.

Once there, Zac disappeared into his for a moment, returning briefly, his hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he told Jaylynn, who stood next to Corbin still, eying them all suspiciously.

Jaylynn eyed them warily, before doing as told and closing her eyes tight. A moment later, she felt something being draped over her outstretched arms. She opened her eyes and gasped, upon finding an official Wildcats jacket now in her hands.

"Oh, my….you guys," she managed to speak tearfully. She knew they all had one, as they'd all worn theirs around the set often enough. And the fact that they'd gone and gotten her an official one as well, meant she truly was a Wildcat and apart of their little 'family'.

"Hey, I'd say you've gone and earned it," Zac smiled down at her. "You've been working your butt off just as hard as the rest of us. Heck, you've even added some things in that have made scenes even better than the original."

"I'm not all that great, really," Jaylynn insisted softly.

"Jayl, you're funny, smart, pretty, and fun to be around," Corbin piped up. "If that isn't true Wildcat spirit, then I don't know what is."

"Well, if you guys hadn't given me a chance, I'd probably still be hiding out in my room reading a book," Jaylynn admitted. "So really, you guys are why I'm all those things. You helped me to come out of my shell – well, for the most part. I've still some issues to work through."

"And we'll be here for you, if you ever need help working through them," Monique assured her. "We just felt the need to let you know you're part of the family, officially now."

"I can't even tell you guys how much this means to me," Jaylynn sniffled, her eyes still filled to the brim with tears. "I'm-I'm…. Thank-you."

"It was our pleasure," Lucas told her, as they all watched her bury her face into Corbin to hide her tears.

Corbin rubbed her back, as he heard her breathing hitch slightly, signaling that she was now indeed crying. He'd a feeling this would happen, which had been part of why he'd stuck so close to her. They all knew how emotional she could get, but still felt the need to let her know she was in fact cared for.


End file.
